Brand New Day
by tayababy
Summary: He is waiting for her until she is ready, and she won't be ready until she has his blessing. M/C, M/M. AU future


**This is the product of my new favourite song, Kodaline's _Brand New Day_, my new job, where I literally get paid to do even more nothing than my last job, and my first shift at said new job.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish.**

* * *

_I'll be flicking stones at your window_

_I'll be waiting outside til you're ready to go_

_Won't you come down, come away with me_

_Just think of all the places we could be_

_I'll be waiting, waiting on a brand new day_

_Waiting on a brand new day_

**_Brand New Day - Kodaline_**

* * *

She was being stubborn, and they both knew it, but neither would do anything about it.

He loved her, that wasn't a secret in a house as big as Downton with a staff as close as they were. If he was being honest, it was hard to keep a secret for longer than a day or two without it becoming house gossip.

Anna was his new best friend; despite her pregnancy, the ladies maid continued her active duties while training her temporary replacement, and her presence assisted him to no end.

Mary was the most stubborn, frustrating, infuriating woman he had ever met, and she had captured his heart from almost the moment they had met.

But that wasn't the problem.

The problem was her stubborn mind.

She refused.

Every time he asked her, or attempted to ask her for her hand in marriage, she refused. Her reasoning was becoming more and more ridiculous with each refusal, and he was having to resort to Anna for help.

_Give her time_, was the most common response, _she's still grieving Matthew_.

It had been more than two years since Matthew's passing; George was approaching his third birthday.

Even Edith had moved to London for the majority of the year, choosing only to return to Yorkshire for holidays and celebrations.

He had been waiting long enough. Mary had had time to grieve; it was now time for Charles to step up his creativity.

* * *

Mary sat under the large oak tree; it had become hers and Matthew's favourite place, especially during her pregnancy with George, and she liked to think she was closest to her departed husband here.

'Oh Matthew,' she sighed, trying her hardest to keep the tears at bay. 'What am I to do? I love you dearly, but I love Charles too…' she let the words trail off into the breeze, the cooling spring air taking them away.

The sun was warm on her body, the breeze keeping the heat at bay, and she couldn't help but fall asleep on the bench under the giant, old tree.

* * *

_She was standing in a large field, alone except for the wildflowers surrounding her. The colours were bright and wonderful, more vibrant than any gardens she had seen in the village._

_She turned around slowly, taking in the smells, colours and overall feeling of freedom; her eyes closed but turned to the sun._

'_Mary,' she heard her name whispered, carried by the wind. 'My darling Mary…'_

_She opened her eyes, gasping in surprise when she saw Matthew standing in front of her, looking no older or different from the last time she saw him alive, cradling their newborn son in his arms._

'_Matthew? Is that really you?'_

'_Yes, my darling, it's me.'_

'_But why? How? I don't understand.'_

'_We don't have much time,' he gathered her in his arms. 'You will wake soon, and I need to tell you something.'_

'_Oh Matthew,' she kissed him passionately. 'How I've missed you; how I love you.'_

'_My darling, me too,' he smiled into her hair. 'But this is important; I need you to do something for me.'_

'_Anything.'_

'_I need you __to accept Charles into your life, and accept his proposal.'_

'_But Matthew!'_

'_Mary, you deserve to be happy; George deserves a father figure in his life. Charles is good for you, and I know you will be happy together. You just need to open your heart and let him in all the way.'_

'_How can I love him whilst still loving you?'_

'_Mary, you will always be in my heart, and I in yours, but I need you to be happy. Charles will make you happy, and he will look after you for me. Can you allow him, and me, that? Please?'_

_Mary sighed, stepping back into his embrace, burying her face in the crook of his neck, much like her son did to her. 'I can try,' she murmured. 'I can only promise to try.'_

'_That's all I ask.'_

_Mary happily stood in his arms, breathing in his scent, until he reluctantly pulled away._

'_I'm sorry,' he whispered apologetically. 'it's time for me to go.'_

'_Must you? Really?'_

_He nodded solemnly. 'I do, my darling. But remember what I told you.'_

'_I will.'_

'_Give my love to Mother and George,' he smiled._

'_I will.'_

_The last thing Mary saw as Matthew's image faded away were his piercing blue eyes shining with love for her, and all of a sudden, she was alone again in the field of wildflowers._

'_Goodbye Matthew, I love you.'_

* * *

When she woke, Matthew's name was on her lips, and for a moment, she forgot he was no longer with her.

'Mary?'

She looked up to see Charles approaching her from the direction of the house, Nanny pushing George in his buggy next to him.

'Charles,' she smiled. 'What brings you out here?'

'Can I not say hello to a beautiful woman on a beautiful day?'

'You flatter me,' she smiled. 'Join me?'

Charles smiled as he sat down next to her, gesturing for Nanny to let George out. The toddler gleefully hit the ground running, immediately spying a butterfly and chasing after it.

His giggles were infectious, and soon Mary and Charles were laughing along with the boy. She couldn't help leaning into Charles as they laughed at her son's antics, briefly allowing her head to drop to his shoulder.

In this moment, Mary felt complete. She thought back to Matthew's words, and briefly flicked her gaze to the sky in thanks.

'Charles,' she smiled, turning to him.

'Yes, my dear?'

'Ask me again.'

'Pardon?'

'Ask me again,' her smile spread across her face, lighting up the mischief in her eyes.

Charles smiled in response as her request dawned on him, and he slid off the bench to kneel on one knee in front of her.

'Mary Josephine Crawley,' he took her left hand in his. 'Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?'

'Yes,' Mary smiled. 'Yes, of course I will!'

'Finally,' he murmured, moments before kissing her.

His waiting, his patience had finally paid off, and their brand new day had arrived.


End file.
